The objective of this proposal is to provide travel for eight American participants in an interdisciplinary CIBA Foundation Symposium in London on May 9-11, l977, on the topic of "Hepatotrophic Factors and the Liver." It should be noted that the request is for travel only for the Americans. The European and Asiatic contributors will have travel supported by the CIBA Foundation and the living and perdiem for all participants will be paid for by the Foundation. The Symposium will collate research previously done on the portal hepatotrophic subject by convening an interdisciplinary group of basic scientists and clinicians, and will look at the prospects for further basic research and clinical application, as well as examining the significance of what has already been learned. The hepatotrophic concept has provided new insights into normal hepatic physiology and has helped to understand the pathogenesis of several human diseases, including diabetes mellitus and chronic liver disorders. The examination of potential new avenues of inquiry could have therapeutic implications in many situations where hormone control over liver function could be exercised.